


Capture your spirit, forget the flag.

by Mercury2000



Series: Demigods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Person confirmed by Rick Riordan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury2000/pseuds/Mercury2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut.</p><p>Percy decides that he's sick of Jason winning and so decides it's his time to call the shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture your spirit, forget the flag.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend showed me a tweet in which Rick Riordan confirmed Person is a thing. For those of you who don't know, person = PercyxJason.
> 
> This is so my head doesn't explode from hotness.
> 
> Un-beta'd.  
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos <3

Jason awoke to a deep throbbing in his head, his vision blurry. He was groggy to say the least, and was beginning to feel the full extent of his headache.

"Finally awake then? Or are you still asleep but decided to stop snoring sub-consciously?" Questioned a voice from next to him.

Percy was lying there, fully nude too, due to last nights 'quest', on his side regarding Jason in an almost mischievous manner.

Due to the fact both had cabins more empty than a cyclop's head and girl-friends in only gods-know-where, due to an excruciatingly long quest, the two sexually frustrated demigods had found solace and release in each others arms... And beds...

Normally they had played the lovers game, tender and sweet, with Jason almost always dominating the green eyed demigod, and yet Percy felt things needed to be shaken up a bit.

So as his lover lay there his brow furrowed in confusion at Percy's expression, he took the chance to disappear between the covers.

"Um, Perc-?" Was all Jason managed before Percy's warm tongue slipped in between his warm bum cheeks.

Jason cried out in the least manly of ways, causing him to bite down on his scarred lower lip to stifle a moan, and Percy to ignore the need to laugh and make a dumb joke.

He continued eating the taller boy out expertly swirling his tongue in a way only those who've had the pleasure of it happening to them can recreate.

"Fu-uckk. Percy, more. Please." Jason managed to choke out, forcing himself down on Percy's tongue.

"Percy, m'gonna c-" Jason managed.

But there was no climax, Percy pulled out, stood up and walked off to go shower leaving Jason hard as nails and desperate for Percy's love.

\---

The winning team raises the flag, and who should it be holding that flag but Jason Grace, with a defeated Percy at his feet smelling oddly of an electrical fire, and burned salmon.

"Sorry babe, looks like I win again." Jason winked, lifting the flag further to the rallying cheers of his team mates.

\---

To say Percy way seething would be an understatement. That was the fourth capture the flag he'd lost to Jason in five days, only winning the first time because he'd managed to have a very angry satyr by the name of Grover help him out. Now Jason knew to avoid Grover's crops, he wouldn't be falling for that again.

He was sick of losing to the lightning wild-child, much as his father had to Zeus, and felt he deserved a reward for trying so very hard.

Finding Jason in his Cabin using his shower wasn't uncommon for Percy, and didn't take him by surprise, however he could use it to his advantage, much as he planned to do.

\---

Almost straight after stepping out of the shower Jason was put into an irreversible arm-lock by a very muscular mystery man. Needless to say he had guessed it was Percy seeking revenge, but felt it necessary to check, as he didn't feel like getting raped was on his agenda today.

"Percy, is that you?"

"Shut up," he retorted "Get on your hands and knees on the bed. Now."

Jason was almost instantly hard. He liked dominant Percy.

He complied immeadiatley, making a move for the bed before hearing,

"Lose the towel."

Which he promptly dropped from his waist to the ground. His muscular figure was drop-dead gorgeous, with a V-line and abs like a six pack of beer. He wasn't exactly small in the other department either, not quite as large as Percy but still above average.

In all honesty Jason worshipped Percy's cock, but he was slightly terrified of it. That was bigger than half of the fawns he'd met. Okay, maybe a slight over-exaggeration, but still no joke. The thing could easily tear him in two.

Most would think this would make Percy the regular top, but due to Jasons slightly more muscular build and more aggressive personality he had taken the reigns of their sex life.

But now he had felt the pleasures Percy could dish out with his tongue, he was eagerly anticipating the next instalment.

As he lowered himself down he felt Percy lie down behind him, taking Jason's entire length in his mouth at once. Then as quickly as he had started he popped off, rotating to Jason's spread cheeks. His tongue once more danced within, a play-ground for the senses. Jason pushing back on Percy once more.

Suddenly Percy was gone again, his entire length abruptly slamming into Jason all at once, leaving no time for recovery. He knocked the air out of the roman's lungs, continually hitting that sweet spot with every rough precise thrust.

Jason was a crumbling mess, moaning a feeling completely ruined. There was no way he was going to win capture the flag after this, let alone walk or fight monsters.

SMACK!

The connection rang in Jason's ears and his bum lit up like a Christmas tree, Percy had actually spanked him. He grew harder, if even possible at this point.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Had enough?" Percy asked, grinning.

"Yes." Jason replied.

SMACK

"Yes, what?" Questioned Percy.

"Yes, sir?" Jason choked in response.

He could feel himself nearing his finish.

"Perc-" was all he managed before Percy lent round to give him a helping hand, still thrusting full force.

A few tugs was all it took, and Jason was cumming in white spurts over Percy's sheets.

The feeling of being full disappeared and Jason almost whimperee at the lose. He wanted Percy to cum inside.

He felt himself being turnt around to lay on his back, Percy straddling him tugging on his own dick. It took a few moments but he soon came over Jasons awaiting open mouth and all over his face.

The pair collapsed next to each other covered in jizz and sweat.

"I think I finally won." Percy mumbled, before letting the darkness of sleep tale him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so hot I can't sleep. Naturally I decided writing smut was the next best thing. 1AM so may be poo forgive me.


End file.
